User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 20
Most of the Sekhmet students were all hanging out and eating dinner. "So," Alaisia said suddenly. "Anyone know where Ell is?" Jambie shurgged and took a sip of her water before answering. "Well...probably off with her secrets somewhere," Everyone went quiet for a moment. "Yeah, what was going on in her room the other day anyways?" "I was just trying to figure out what she and Marie were talking about. I didn't get very far." Bailey stopped eating for a moment. "You know, what is Marie ''up to in the first place? I always see her and her friends whispering in their little group..." "Yeah," Red agreed. "And Dan seems to be up to something too." Ellen shook her head. "Are you guys crazy? That whole HOUSE is hiding stuff." They talked about it for a while, tossing around theory after theory. Everyone had a different opinion; The only thing they all seemed to agree on was that Horus House was weird. "No, I really don't think they're ''aliens." "''Superheroes, maybe?" "Ooh, no, I know! Super''villains." "Maybe they're all from the future..." "Or a different dimension?" "How about a typical mystery solving thing?" Nakiyah said. "....Nah." Everyone said in response to her suggestion. Jambie sighed, tired of the dumb guessing game they were playing. She stood up, putting her cup down loudly enough so people would pay attention to her. "Well then. It seems we're all curious. There's only one thing to do- find out the truth." She grinned. "Who's with me?" ---- Ell was actually at Horus House hanging out with Sibuna. They were in Rachel and Marie's room. "So, you know what you have to do, right?" Taylor asked her. She nodded. "Get the scroll from the attic. When should I do it?" All the Sibuna's looked at eachother, then backed at her. Marie shrugged. "Whenever you'd like. We were ''going to go with you just in case, but if your friends are as suspicious as you say..." "Got it," Ell grinned. "You can count on me. And then, if I get it, I'll be an official member?" "Yeah, maybe," Walking Bunny said, distracted with his phone. "A-anyways, speaking of suspicious, I've gotta tell you about what I'm planning with Dan." Ell heard Corrin groan softly, and Rachel facepalmed a little. Clearly, her Sibuna friends were tired of Walking Bunny's obsession with his room-mate already. "Okay. When I took his phone earlier, I found out who he's in contact with. Some people named Patricia and Jerome." "Those names sound...familiar." Taylor said. "Who are they?" "I have no clue. But anyways, I changed my name in his contact list to also be Patricia and Jerome. I just texted him to meet 'me' outside of Anubis House tomorrow night. He'll come, thinking it's his, uh...bosses, or whatever they are, and we'll be there to catch him and get him to tell us the truth. It's perfect." ---- Yeah, it was perfect...except that Walking Bunny didn't realize that Dan was spying near the door the entire time. After hearing that little information, he returned to his room and texted the real Jerome and Patricia. ''I have some interesting news for you two... ---- Fabian was in his office with Liz, Theresa and Sophie. "So. So far, Sibuna has been easy to catch." He said, but he wasn't looking at them, he was looking at the locket. "But they've still been getting themselves deeper into this. Our pestering them doesn't help matters. Any of you have any suggestions on what we can do?" The girls all shared glances. Fabian glanced up at them quickly, then back at the locket, waiting for them to reply. He gently rubbed over the Eye of Horus symbol, thinking to himself about how he had more to do than just stop some kids from getting hurt- he had to find Nina. She had to be somewhere... "''I have an idea," Sophie suggested, breaking the silence. "Yes?" He looked up. "Well...I've been thinking about the whole Rachel thing. Do you still want her on our side?" Fabian nodded. "Yes." "Well, umm...what if we convince her that the mystery really ''could ''hurt her friends? If they get into trouble...she might decide to join us just to help them." This was interesting him so far. "And...how do you suggest we do that?" "We could set a trap." She suggested. "Nothing too dangerous, of course. Just enough for her to reconsider her choice." Liz and Theresa were still silent, both looking rather shocked at their friend's idea. Fabian smiled and stood up, placing the locket down on the table. "That just might work." '''Chapter 21 later today!' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts